


Seven faces of Baby

by lazlong



Category: Dirty Dancing (1987)
Genre: Determination, F/M, Growing Up, Sensuality, la nostalgia, wild associations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you are young, and reckless, and drunk on cheep beer and dances, the substances available to you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven faces of Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaning hdd, and realizing that there is never ever going to be time enough to nurture all plot bunnies. So. Take it or leave it. Or maybe adopt it.

She enters and sees couples, practically having sex on the dance floor. She doesn't know where to look, and yet there is awakening inside her, of something new, that has been whispering in the night, still and hot – for some time.

 

_..you are young, and reckless, and drunk on cheep beer and dances, the substances available to you._

 

And the dances capture your breath, you want to be like them, desperately; yet you realize your utter clumsiness and incapability to become

_..that gorgeous creature, having command of the body so effortlessly, so easily, speaking with it, crying with it, living, living, living thought any movement effortlessly._

 

Boy, he dances like god and have attention span of cockroach - moving from one dancer to another, looking for the next hit of endorphins.

 

_Hungry eyes - intensity of it!_

 

Cry to me - when the world was young and innocent.

When there are no words, dance is the last resort that remains.

Oh yes, he is like sin, sin incarnated.. drowning into his own hell of despair. She is white, and naive, and wise beyond her years - learning fast, making connections..

_The steps are enough - FEEL the music!_

 

awakening, transforming, _Love man_ –

You get hooked, initiated and you feel for the first time in you life that you could be this gorgeous creature. God! You are sold!!!! You will do anything.

 

" _aren't they_?" chance, my chance, and I am grabbing it! What can be applied to studies of economics, can be applied to seduction.

 

Something draws him, with his cockroach attention span, back. Whether it is her clumsiness, or feeling of superiority or nagging feeling of something OTHER than him..

_Pity_. Like he was given once a chance, here is another lost soul.

_Repaying the kindness, done to him, long long time ago._

Rudest asking to dance she has encountered in her young life, but the best.

 

You are strong, Johnny, you can lead anybody; but not his own life, only to horizontal, development. She is your chance of vertical. For the next hit, for the next step in his arms, for the next step PER SE.

 

Mambo. Pure joy of dance, of movement, of life. Baby IS her father's daughter, and she WANTS it, and wants it NOW. Her hunger awakens rarely, yet burns brightly and for long time.

 

Oh, how she wants it. And she is going to get it.


End file.
